Sentiments de Buffy pour Spike après sa mort
by Miss SMG Depp Ackles
Summary: Ce que Buffy ressent après la mort de Spike. Tout ce qu’elle aurait voulu lui dire. A quel point elle l’a aimé… Elle écrit une lettre où elle dévoile tous ses sentiments pour lui. C’est tout ce qu’elle aurait voulu qu’il sache. Emoti


**Sentiments de Buffy pour Spike après sa mort**

**Résumé**** :**

Ce que Buffy ressent après la mort de Spike. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. A quel point elle l'a aimé… Elle écrit une lettre où elle dévoile tous ses sentiments pour lui. C'est tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il sache. Emotions ! SVP R&R !

**Auteur :** Maryline

**Date :** Octobre 2004

C'était arrivé il y a une semaine mais Buffy pouvait toujours sentir la main de Spike dans la sienne. Elle avait pris sa main avant qu'elle ne prenne feu. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait mais il lui avait seulement répondu « non tu ne m'aimes pas ». Après ça elle a pleuré et est partie en courrant pour être seine et sauve. Après être partie elle avait réalisé à quelle point elle l'aimait. Il était trop tard. Il avait donné sa vie pour sauver le monde et elle ne le reverrait jamais plus.

C'était le matin et Buffy était dans son lit. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir mais elle pouvait au moins essayer. Depuis que c'était arrivé elle avait eu un sommeil troublé, parsemé de cauchemars. Une fois elle a rêvé qu'elle avait été à la place de Spike. Elle sauvait le monde, il prenait sa main et lui disait combien il l'aimait. Après, elle mourait. Elle aurait souhaité que ça lui arrive à elle, que ça se passe comme dans son rêve. Maintenant elle doit vivre sans Spike, elle savait qu'il aurait pu avoir une grande histoire ensemble. Hélas elle s'en est rendu compte trop tard. Elle aurait pu au moins lui dire combien elle l'aimait, elle aurait du le faire avant qu'il ne meurt. Elle n'avait jamais osé le lui dire et quand elle l'a fait juste avant sa mort il ne l'avait pas crue. Elle le regrettait et souhaiterait pouvoir retourner en arrière pour que tout se passe différemment. Mais c'est impossible.

"Si seulement on pouvait retourner en arrière" elle pense.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, sans toi Spike ?".

Elle se réveilla, se leva, pris un papier et un bic et décida d'écrire une lettre avec ses sentiments pour Spike.

_Cher Spike,_

_Je sais qu'il est trop tard mais…_

_Je ne sais pas comment te le dire…_

_Enfin, je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé_

_Tu représentes beaucoup pour moi_

_J'aimerais tellement pouvoir retourner en arrière_

_Et si je le pouvais je ne te laisserais pas partir_

_Pas de cette manière_

_Je sais à quoi tu penses _

_Qu'est-ce que je t'aurais dit ?_

_Je t'aurais dit combien je t'aime_

_A quel point je tiens à toi_

_Rien n'est plus pareil sans toi_

_Et ne se sera plus jamais pareil_

_Nous avons partagés tellement de moments heureux ensemble_

_Je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir de nouveaux souvenirs à tes côtés_

_Maintenant je suis toute seule_

_Tu ne m'as pas crue_

_Quand je t'ai dit que je t'aimais_

_Parce que tu as pensé que je disais ça_

_Parce que tu étais sur le point de mourir_

_Tu savais que c'était la dernière fois qu'on se voyait_

_Mais ce que j'ai dit je le pensais sincèrement_

_Je t'ai aimé et je t'aime toujours_

_Spike si seulement tu pouvais être ici près de moi maintenant_

_Je serais tellement contente_

_Je sais que c'est impossible_

_Ou peut-être que Willow pourrait trouver quelque chose_

_Je lui demanderais après avoir fini cette lettre_

_Je voulais te dire à quel point je t'aimais_

_Tu étais si spécial, si différent_

_Et c'est quelque chose de positif_

_Tu sais que j'aime bien les mecs différents_

_Et toi tu étais absolument parfait_

_Nous n'étions pas bons amis au début_

_Mais après nous nous sommes rapprochés_

_Et j'aimais ça_

_Je sais que toi aussi_

_Je l'ai toujours senti_

_Au début ce n'était que sexuel_

_Et puis ça a changé_

_Nous avons développé de vrais sentiments amoureux l'un pour l'autre_

_Peut-être tu n'as jamais pris les miens au sérieux_

_Mais ils l'étaient_

_Et ils le sont toujours_

_Je ne t'oublierai jamais_

_Je souhaiterais que tu sois encore avec moi_

_Je te dirais ceci_

_Et nous nous ferions un câlin_

_Je me sentirai bien!_

_Je me suis toujours sentie bien dans tes bras_

_En sécurité, heureuse et moi_

_Je ne pouvais pas être juste moi avec tout le monde_

_Mais avec toi je le pouvais_

_Tu m'as toujours dit d'être moi-même_

_Et avec toi je me sentais entière, juste moi_

_Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de porter un masque avec toi_

_Le vrai moi était assez pour toi_

Buffy s'arrêta d'écrire parce que des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

_Si seulement il y avait une tombe pour toi_

_Je pourrais t'apporter des fleurs, te rendre visite_

_Mais il n'y en a pas_

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser « pourquoi toi » ? « Pourquoi t'ai-je donné ce collier qui t'a tué ? »_

_Je t'ai tellement aimé_

_Tu étais tellement important à mes yeux_

_Ma raison de vivre_

_J'étais tellement contente de te voir_

_Et je sais que c'était pareil pour toi_

_Nous étions si bien ensemble, si heureux_

_Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant_

_Avec Angel, tu es le seul que j'ai vraiment aimé_

_J'aurais souhaité te le dire avant_

_Quand tu étais ici avec moi_

_Mais je pense que je n'étais assez courageuse pour ça_

_J'avais peur de ta réaction_

_Maintenant que tu es parti je suis triste_

_Plus triste que je ne l'ai jamais été_

_Souviens-toi du surnom que tu me donnais « amour »_

_Ce mot sonnait tellement bien dans ta bouche_

_Je l'adorais même si je ne te l'ai jamais avoué_

_Et la manière dont tu me regardais_

_Comme si tu avais des étoiles dans les yeux_

_Chaque fois que tu me regardais_

_Je sentais quelque chose brûler en moi_

_C'était mon cœur qui battait pour toi_

_Tu étais si spécial_

_Si seulement j'avais pu te le dire avant_

_Mais je voulais te dire combien tu combien tu comptais pour moi_

_Si seulement j'avais su te le dire avant_

_Maintenant c'est trop tard_

Des larmes continuèrent de tomber sur ces joues au fur et à mesure qu'elle écrivait cette lettre à Spike. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit tout ceci avant. Ca lui semblait maintenant si naturel, elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir aux mots ils venaient tout seul à elle.

_Regarde moi_

_Je suis ici seule dans ma chambre en train d'écrire cette lettre_

_Je suis sure que tu dirais quelque chose du genre "tu n'as aucun vampire à qui botter le cul ce soir ?"_

_Et nous aurions ri tout les deux_

_Ou tu m'aurais prise dans tes bras et tu m'aurais embrassée_

_Je t'aimais si fort_

_Ma vie ne sera plus jamais la même sans toi_

_Même Alex dit que tu lui manques_

_Tu vois les gens t'aimaient bien !_

_Ce n'est pas marrant je sais mais tout le monde t'aimait_

_Et ils sont maintenant tristes pour toi_

_Ils t'aimaient tous et tu nous manques à tous_

_Repose en paix Spike_

_Je ne t'oublierais jamais !_

_J'essaierais de trouver un moyen de te revoir_

_Ton "amour",_

_Buffy_

Elle déposa son bic et relu sa lettre encore une fois. Ensuite elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et pleura. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Tout ce qu'elle avait à l'intérieur, sa peine. Elle savait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même sans Spike.

------------------------

**FIN****. SVP ECRIVEZ-MOI DES REVIEWS AVEC VOS AVIS… MERCI**

**MERCI BCP D'AVOIR LU !!!**


End file.
